


Diktat - No Cats

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1243]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team is talking about pets and all Tony can think about is Senior barring cats from the house.





	Diktat - No Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/25/2002 for the word [diktat](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/25/diktat).
> 
> diktat  
> [dik-taht]  
> noun  
> a harsh, punitive settlement or decree imposed unilaterally on a defeated nation, political party, etc.  
> any decree or authoritative statement:The Board of Education issued a diktat that all employees must report an hour earlier.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #600 Childhood Memories.

Tony listened to the team talk about all their pets as a child. Every single one of them had a normal pet like a cat, dog, or even a bird. The sea monkeys he’d had that his mother had drank seemed pitiful in comparison.

He’d always wanted a cat. He’d even found one, one time when he’d been hiding from Senior. Tony still had no idea what had pissed Senior off that day.

He never really did. His childhood memories were full of Senior throwing glasses against the wall in rage with Tony having no idea what triggered it. If Senior wasn’t breaking glass in his childhood memories, he was issuing diktats or otherwise punishing Tony.

That day Tony had hidden in the woods while he waited for Senior to cool down enough to go back inside. He’d been considering checking to see if it was safe to return when a blur of black rushed past him.

Of course, he’d had to chase after it to find out what it was. He’d finally caught up to it and discovered it was a cat. Tony had captured it and taken it back to the house.

He’d wanted to keep it, but Senior had other plans. That day, he’d issued a diktat that no cats would be in the DiNozzo household. Senior had forced Tony to toss the cat outside.

He’d tried again a few years later with the same result before he’d realized that Senior would never let him have a pet, especially not a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 13 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 13 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
